


One Quote, Four Fandoms

by melliyna



Category: Hornblower (TV), Law & Order: UK, Sherlock Holmes (2009), The Tudors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Family, Female Friendship, Happy Ending, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna





	One Quote, Four Fandoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bibliothekara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliothekara/gifts).



Title: One Quote, Four Fandoms  
Fandom: Various (Tudors, Hornblower, L&O: UK among them)  
Pairing: Various implied/gen  
Rating: PG-R  
Notes: for bibliothekara because I like to treat honorary big sisters to things sometimes for no other reason than they are awesome. Quote from The Lion In Winter. Historical accuracy is...a little fudged.  
Warnings: Triggers (assault, violence, death)

( you chivalric fool, as if the way one fell down mattered. when the fall is all there is, it matters )

 

1\. "Tell me, Lord Cromwell - did you really think the King would care for your fate"

It had been the last thing Edward Seymour had said to him and Cromwell had taken pride in his indifferent mask, because god knew he'd never thought the king would care for his fate. He was not More, the beloved who could never be....no. There was a reason he and Anne had understood each other, as Thomas and Jane had.

To them was to be Henry's' purity. The milk of human kindness and the man for all seasons and sometimes, in the days after they had talked of it. They had all been burned, after all. Some days he wakes and thinks he is back there, in the tower and not amongst the stars and he knows not what end he would have made.

Sometimes perchance he thinks it was harder to live than to have died. To live is to remember how Henry made new scars upon him, upon More. To remember how he had cast them all aside. How he knew that for all their days they could never return to their time.

2\. James Steel just hopes it isn't Matt who finds his...who finds his body. He hopes they can be spared that, even as he knows it's entirely futile. He knows he could live (Aleesha lived through it, lived through the trial and he's not going to fail her by being any less brave) but if he is going to die here, it's going to be on his terms.

He will not look the man in the eye. He will think of home and their children and Aleesha and Matt and ridiculous arguments over football and coffee. He will think of that he will, he thinks choose somewhat the manner of his passing.

Later, when they find him, after the hospital, after the trial he tells them this and Matt looks like he might cry and Aleesha calls him a 'bloody noble prize idiot' and they just cuddle, letting him having the choice to.

3\. What Horatio doesn't realise, Archie thinks with a wry smile is that what comes after on this earth doesn't matter to him. For those who matter to him, Archie Kennedy will be known for who he was and that, that matters far more to him. He is no longer afraid, strangely. Those who know him will always know him

And that is good.

4\. When it happens, Emily waits. She waits and waits and wonders if they can ever welcome her back after she walked out thinking she would die. At the time she'd decided she would rather die as Emily Prentiss than live as Lauren Reynolds and now, now she had decided.

She would live as Emily who was Lauren. She would see her family again, even if they turned her away. Because to apologise, she needed to explain as Emily.

5\. Gregory Lestrade held Arya carefully, watching the criminal who held them for the slightest sign. But somehow he knew - because if anyone was going to live out this night, it wouldn't be him. Or so he would have said, once upon a time. But he knew he was going to live because, there was a baby here. There was a baby and a team who would miss him and John and Sherlock, who would.

So he makes the decision and holds his tongue.


End file.
